tacticsogrefandomcom-20200214-history
Status Effects
Status Effects (buffs and debuffs) are caused by enemies or allies that can greatly hinder or increase your parties abilities. Most are caused primary by spells (in particular Dark Magic and Ninjutsu), but there are a few effects that have other means of infliction, such as the Frighten effect with Terror Knights' 'Fearful Impact' skill. Debuffs *ADDLED - Unit's Max MP is reduced. *ASLEEP - Unit has fallen asleep, and cannot move or act. Sleeping units cannot dodge incoming attacks. Any attack that causes HP damage will wake the unit back up. *AVERSE - Unit is less resistant to damage from the named element ("Air-Averse"). *BEWITCHED - Unit has been put under a spell of control. Unit cannot be controlled, and will attack other friendly units. Bewitched units will lose loyalty over time. *BOUND - Unit cannot move, but can still take action. *BREACHED - Unit's defense against physical attack is reduced. *CHARMED - Unit has turned traitor. Unit cannot be controlled, and will attack other friendly units. Effect breaks with damage. *CURSED - Unit's Max HP and MP are reduced. *DECEASED - Unit has been knocked out and has lost all its lives. Deceased units cannot be revived and are removed from your roster. You can salvage a deceased unit's skills and bequeath them to other units. *ENFEEBLED - Unit's defense against magical attacks is reduced. *ENVENOMED - Character is severely poisoned and will lose a lot of HP at regular intervals during battle. *FALSEFLIGHT - Unit's accuracy with ranged attacks is worsened. *FALSESTRIKE - Unit's accuracy with melee attacks is reduced. *FRIGHTENED - Unit's attack and defense are reduced. *HOBBLED - Units legs are injured. Hobbled units have their movement range reduced by one. *INCAPACITATED - Unit is knocked out (HP is 0). Incapacitated units get a three-turn timer over their heads. If unit is not revived after three turns, unit loses one life and is removed from the battlefield. If the unit has no more lives left when the timer runs out, the unit becomes DECEASED. *LEADENED - Effect of gravity on unit is exaggerated. Leadened units may only jump up or down one space, severely restricting their movement on maps with a lot of elevation differences. *MISSTEP - Unit is less able to dodge ranged attacks. *NEAR DEATH - Unit's HP has fallen below 10%. Near Death units will flash red. *PAIN AURA - Unit's defense is sharply reduced. Enemies who attack a unit with this status will have a fraction of the damage they caused dealt back to them. *PARANOIA - Unit cannot be controlled. Paranoid units will run away from friendly units. *PETRIFIED - Unit has been turned into stone. Petrified units cannot move or act, or evade any incoming attacks. The unit's physical and magical defense increases while they are petrified. *POISONED - Character is poisoned and will lose HP at regular intervals during battle. *SHACKLED - Unit cannot act, but can still move around. *SILENCED - Unit cannot speak. Silenced units cannot cast any spells or use any recruiting abilities. *SLOWED - Unit's RT counter will count down more slowly. Slowed units will get their turns much less often. *SPELLSLIP - Unit's accuracy with magical attack is worsened. *SPENDTHRIFT - Unit cannot be controlled, and will drop Goth each turn. *SPOILHEAL - Unit's healing magic is weakened. *SPOILSPELL - Unit's magical attack power is reduced. *STAGGER - Unit is less able to dodge melee attacks. *STILLED - Unit is Undead or a Zombie and is knocked out (HP is 0). Stilled undead or zombies get a three-turn timer over their heads. After three turns, the unit will revive with HP fully restored. Stilled undead or zombies can be permanently destroyed with the Exorcism spell. *STOPPED - Unit's RT counter is frozen. Stopped units will not get another turn until the condition wears off or is removed. *STUNNED - Unit is stunned. When performing any action, there is a chance the unit will Stumble instead of performing the action. *WEAKENED - Unit's physical attack power is reduced. *WITHERED - Unit's Max HP is reduced. *ZOMBIE - Unit is a living corpse. Units with this status become Stilled when knocked out, are damaged by healing spells, and can be destroyed by the Exorcism spell. Zombie units gain no EXP from battles, and cannot change classes. (NOTE - Human Zombies are considered UMBRA units, so Anatomy will not make your attacks more effective against them. Zombies of other races or species retain their types). Buffs *ATTUNED - Unit is more resistant to damage from the named element ("Air-Attuned") *BATTERING RAM - Unit will ignore Rampart Aura while moving. *BLINKWALK - Unit is able to teleport. *CLOUDWALK - Unit floats above the surface of the ground, and their movement is unhindered by the ground below it. *DODGE - Unit is better able to dodge melee attacks. *FORTIFIED - Unit's defense against physical attacks is increased. *HEALCRAFT - Unit's healing magic is amplified. *LAVAWALK - Unit is able to walk on the surface of lava tiles. *NEGATE - Unit is protected by a magical barrier. The next spell or magical attack directed at the unit will be blocked completely. NEGATE wears off after blocking a single spell. *NIMBLE - Unit's reflexes are improved. Nimble units can move up or down elevation differences without a movement penalty. *NULLIFY - Unit is protected by an unseen force. The next weapon attack, skill, or item directed at the unit will be blocked completely. NULLIFY wears off after blocking a single attack. *POISON-BRINGER - Unit's physical attacks will inflict poison in addition to causing damage. *QUICKENED - Unit's RT counter will count down more rapidly. Quickened units will get their turn more often than other units. *RENEWAL - Unit can heal rapidly. Units with this status will recover HP at regular intervals during battle. *RESILIENT - Unit's defense against magical attacks is increased. *SANCTIFIED - Unit is surrounded with a holy aura. Undead units and Zombies may not approach within one tile of units with this status. *SIDESTEP - Unit is better able to dodge ranged attacks. *SILENCE-BRINGER - Unit's physical attacks will inflict silence in addition to causing damage. *SPELLCRAFT - Unit's magical attack power is increased. *SPELLSTRIKE - Unit's accuracy with magical attacks is improved. *STRENGTHENED - Unit's physical attack power is increased. *STUN-BRINGER - Unit's physical attacks will inflict stunned in addition to causing damage. *TOUCHED - Elemental damage is added to unit's physical attacks ("Air-touched"). *TRUEFLIGHT - Unit's accuracy with ranged attacks is improved. *TRUESTRIKE - Unit's accuracy with melee attacks is improved. *WATERWALK - Unit is able to walk the the surface of water tiles. *WINDWALK - Unit is able to fly (Jump stats = 32 and ignores obstacles and auras). Category:Buffs Category:Debuffs Category:Status effects Category:Status Ailments